Drabble Story: But You Didn't
by Rinkika
Summary: Drabble story version of my oneshot, But You Didn't. She was different from all the other women he's met, so indifferent to his charm and status, but why does he find her so alluring, when he was known to hold no feelings? After all, they were married, even if it's only political, it would be easy to make her succumb, right? SessxRin, modern day.
1. Prologue: Two to One

_**[Drabble] But You Didn't**_

_**Prologue:**_

_**Two to One**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**Alright,, if you haven't already read my oneshot of But You Didn't, then I suggest... well, since the oneshot was out firstin if you want like a semi-spoiler of the whole story (I said semi) you can feel free to read it. WARNING: It is a Romance/TRAGEDY. **_

_**If you HAVE read the oneshot... well, I don't like leaving readers with sad endings, 'cause I hate sad endings, so here's the drabble I promised to make that ends happily.**_

_**I never pay attention to business classes, because it's too complicated and shizz, so.. I apologize if I mess up with the business details on this chapter/story. **_

_**It's a drabble story. And this is the prologue. Dur.**_

* * *

><p>Rin Noto, that was her name. Sesshomaru Taisho, that was his. Noto Corporation and Taisho Corporation, two of the most powerful companies in Japan, two sworn enemies.<p>

To get over a long-existing grudge about sales ratings, the current CEOs of both companies agreed to unite to form one big, ultra-poweful company, despite their differences.

Demons, working with humans. The most mutual way would be marriage between the two eldest children, one of the few things that the companies have in common, so marriage it was.

Rin Noto, eldest of Noto Corp., nodded and agreed wordlessly at the arrangement. Although she knew that most women would kill to be in her place, and for many common and obvious reasons, she only had one purpose; she didn't want to disappoint her father.

Sesshomaru Taisho, eldest of Taisho Corp., agreed with a silent 'hn.' He knew it was for the good of their company, and he felt no feelings towards the prospect of marriage with a human. The rare dog demon was deemed as a man of few words and void of feelings of any kind. And if his wife-to-be was like every typical women he's met... well, he knew how to please and woo a woman.

The decision was made; broadcasted on television and printed bold on newspaper:

'Eldest children of Japan's two most powerful companies.. Sesshomaru Taisho and Rin Noto, soon to be married!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Short, I know. But it's called a drabble for a reason, people, hehe. I know I said powerful and two a lot of times, lol. The other chappies will be longer.. a bit.<strong>_

_**Anyway, since this is a fairly easy write, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to update every 2-3 days. It will most likely reach 20 chapters or more, since every chapter is so short.**_

**_R&R, thanks for reading!_**

**_Six more words to reach 500.. done!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Indifference

**_[Drabble] But You Didn't_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Indifference_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization._**

**_As promised, quicky updated._**

* * *

><p><strong>SesshomaruTaisho-san**

Rin Noto of Noto Corporation. I looked across the table at her, but she was occupied with her food.

The concept of this dinner reservation was so the two of us could at least meet and have somewhat an idea of who we're going to be marrying in less than a month. Of course, I knew enough about her than I ever bothered to learn about a woman, and that was plentiful for me, but obeying Father would get me nowhere.

She was a quiet, mature woman, not like the other women I've met in my life. I did not know what to think of it, but silence was familiar to me and didn't bother me in the slighest.

By the time she finished her dishes, I had long before finished mine. A constant silence sat between us as we waited for the waiter to take up our dishes.

I've spent years after years reading people, always accurate or at least close to perfectly predicting their thoughts and actions, but this girl in front of me gave away absolutely no emotion. It was different, to not know what to expect, no anticipation.

She was a human girl, with human emotions that are usually easy to detect, but why can I not sense anything?

I knew what my appearance looked like to others, demon and human, male and female. I was a dangerous enemy, a useful ally, sometimes indifferent in the eyes of males.

In the eyes of women, I was the subject of lust, want, longing, awe. A trophy, the way to gain a high social status.

I expected this woman to be either the typical woman, a type I'm used to, or maybe just a mere human girl that will cower at the sight of me - of course, if she wanted to call off the wedding because of the latter, I will not allow her.

But she wasn't any of those, she didn't do any of my expectations.

When she walked into the reserved room, she formally bowed and introduced herself, even though I already knew your name and identity.

I had nodded without a response and helped her into her seat, like my Father had taught me, and started ordering.

I certainly didn't know what to think of this woman.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Such a typical chapter title, lol. This is why I don't usually title my chapters.. I have no creativity. <strong>_

_**I hope I didn't mess up Sesshomaru's personality.. I really don't know how to do personalities like his. _ Forgive me. I think the contents of this chapter is longer than the prologue, right?**_

_**You'd never how long a chapter is... because I don't know either. I guess it'll range from 300-600? Dunno.**_

_**Anyway, R&R, thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Gentleman

_**[Drabble]**__** But You Didn't**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Gentleman**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

* * *

><p><strong>RinNoto-chan/Noto-san**

He really was just as I've imagined, just as everyone had described him.

Sesshomaru had long, silver hair that should have made him look somewhat 'old' but instead, it made him look powerful and different. Different from an average human, of course. His golden eyes were odd and fascinating at the same time, but the look they held suggested that to him, hardly anything is considered 'fascinating.'

They were cold, just like his whole aura. I guess it added to his allure, but I found it somewhat threatening. Like a snake, coiled, able to strike any time, he held a sense of danger, but he also somehow gives me a feeling of safety.. I can't explain why.

I don't really think there's a point to this little meet-up father had planned, but I knew that his days were going to be ending soon, so I wanted to fulfill all of his wishes. If marrying me to a wealthy and handsome demon -and from our enemy company at that- is what he wishes, so be it.

The night was quickly coming to an end, although I can't say it was because of the 'time flies when you're having fun' phrase. The silence dragged on during the whole dinner, but it didn't look like Sesshomaru minded, and I don't think I care, so I made no move to break it.

He seemed like a real gentleman, pulling out my chair for me and everything. When a waitress with a big bust came along, purposely and shamelessly showing off her cleavage like no tomorrow, he ignored her until it really became too much.

I excused myself to use the wash room, and as I was returning, I saw him walking out of the employee's door with an emotionless face. The waitress didn't return, but was instead replaced by a waiter, who made no trouble at all.

Now, I know that everyone says he is heartless, obviously immune to feminism, aloof, and other what-nots, and as crazy as this sounds, because I know it sounds crazy; his presence has a calming effect to me, like a warm, safe hug. I were anyone else, male and female alike, and not Rin Noto, the daughter of a famous CEO, I knew I would have fallen hard for him. Hard.

And this might sound even crazy; I think I might actually like him.

But I have to make a promise with myself:

I will not fall in love with him. This little feeling will remain exactly on the level of a simple high school crush, nothing more, because I knew that if I really and truly fell in love with him, I would most likely be left heartbroken, and I'd rather not risk that.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I don't know, 'cause I didn't keep track, but was this chapter late? I said that I'd update this every 2-3 days.. hm.<strong>_

_**Believe it or not, I had even more trouble writing this than I had with the Sesshomaru chapter. It's kinda hard for me to randomly express feelings, lol. I hope Rin didn't seem too... don't know how to describe her, but yeah. I hope she isn't too out of character, but then again, we don't really know how exactly her character is. **_

_**PLEASE tell me in a review or PM if you think Rin is too out of character, I don't mind, because I really don't know how to judge stuff that I wrote myself.**_

_**Thanks for reading, R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Simple Concepts

_**[Drabble] But You Didn't**  
><span>_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Simple Concepts**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**Oh my god, I am so sorry! I was working on soo much different stories and stuff, I kind of forgot about this. I'm sorry!**_

* * *

><p><strong>SesshomaruTaisho-san**

It was very simple. Although the marriage ceremony might not be considered 'simple,' with all the people and expensive decorations, the marriage itself was simple.

Having no feelings, it makes a lot of things easy. A life without the complicated thoughts of love and hatred, it was easy, and I didn't get why humans, and even some demons, would rather have them instead of not.

That was what I was telling myself, what I was musing about, when I looked up and saw her walking down the intricate array of white flowers and petals.

I will not explain why my empty heart skipped a single beat and tugged with unknown desire, because I can't.

"I do."

"And do you, Rin Noto, take Sesshomaru Taisho to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worst, for richer or poorer, in sickness or health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

There, simple. Cheers arose, and I turned towards her, looking to see her expression. A calm and cool mask, alike to mine. Betraying no emotion except for sheer confidence. I will admit - it is impressive for a female to be like her, and a human female at that. But then again, being rich and having lived a life alike to mine, I guess it is to be expected.

I leaned in and kissed her, because that's what newly weds were supposed to do after their I do's. It was a chaste kiss, very, _very_ quick, and anybody would have missed it unless they looked closely. But even so, I still felt the soft, sweet texture of her lips, and when I pulled back, I think I was expecting her to succumb, to finally give in to me.

But she didn't.

Her face remained the same, impassive, with only a fairly light blush, easily unseen by the naked eye, betraying it.

My gaze traveled from her face, with her heart-shaped face with light makeup, big doe eyes, a button nose and pinned up brown hair to her attire.

The wedding dress she wore was, well, once again, simple. A strapless white top, connected to a flowing skirt with loose ruffles. I am not one to care much about trivia things, such as the female figure, but she was curvaceous in a conspicuous way.

Her ability to be indifferent to me was slightly disturbing, the lack of control and power over somebody is unknown to me.

Now, as the ceremony is coming to an end, I didn't know what to expect of her anymore.

She turned away from me and walked away silently, her bouquet of flowers already thrown, her dress trailing behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The I do thing was totally copied and pasted, haha. I have no idea how to make Sesshomar express a slight interest on Rin, so please pardon me if it was horrible or something. I remember a review comment from the last chapter saying that Rin was a bit too cold, and not her usual cheerful self. <span>**_

_**The idea is to have her like that, so it doesn't make her seem eager about Sesshomaru or something.**_

_**Because I was soo late on updating this, I wrote 2 chapters to make up for it.**_

_**Thanks for reading, R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Mere Words

_**[Drabble] But You Didn't**  
><span>_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Mere Words**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**Dun, dun. Double update, chapter 3 and 4, as an apology for getting to update!**_

* * *

><p><strong>RinNoto-chan/Noto-san**

After a wedding, there is always a honeymoon. That time would when be the newly weds have their.. first night together.

But ha, how do we, Sesshomaru and I, achieve that when we held no feelings for each other? I can't say none at all, because I would be lying to myself. The honeymoon was, once again, planned by our parents. His mother, Inukimi, to be exact. My own mother was.. well, no longer here. Everything seemed to be already planned for us.

Inukimi expected us to share the same room, but there were spare rooms in the private island that we were on for our honeymoon, so Sesshomaru and I each wordlessly took a separate room. Plus, I don't think he cuddles. Then, I start to realize just how little I actually know about my new husband. The little that I know, were things that anyone who reads the newspaper or watches the news would know.

Sesshomaru Taisho, 24, the eldest son of Inu Taisho, the future CEO of Taisho Co., a very handsome and well-known demon. Dog demons, they were very rare. So far, it seems that the Taisho family were the only dog demons in the whole country of Japan. Cold, aloof, the talk of many women. That was really all that I know.

The morning after the wedding, after our first eventless night of honeymoon, I saw him again. Inevitably, the only bedrooms were next to each other. He looked godly even in casual wear.

"Noto-san." He said, as I stared at his hair, which was in a low ponytail. Never have I thought that I would marry a man with longer hair than me.

"Taisho-san." So formal, as though we were no more than mere strangers, but then again we really _are _just strangers, aren't we?

In a political marriage, that's how it is. In a political marriage, the titles "husband" and "wife" were no more than just mere letters, put together to make those words.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>This one is pretty short. As you can see, this chapter is very close to the part in my oneshot of this story. The first part of the story will be like that, since it's basically the same story, written long and more detailed.<strong>  
><em>

_**Thanks for reading, R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Little Things

**_[Drabble] But You Didn't_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Little Things_**

**_Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Tahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization._**

**_Eek, soo behind on updating stories lately.. enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>SesshomaruTaisho-san**

Days fell upon days and those days turned into weeks, where it developed into a month.

What was Mother thinking, making the honeymoon last so long? A waste time, that's what it is. Although, I will admit that it felt like vacation, with the constant silence and no disturbances. Rin and I, we went separate ways, did different things. It wasn't that we were avoiding each other, it was just that there was nothing to see each other about, nothing to talk to each other about.

A demon and a human. The difference was at large.

I was in the kitchen one morning, sipping casually at my coffee as I read over the currencies of businesses around Japan. She walked in in a frenzy, her hair a delicio-devastating mess.

"G'morning," she greeted, yawning as she made herself a cup of tea. She seemed to find coffee unsatisfying. As she downed the contents in a few large, carelessly loud gulps, she went back to her room, only to come out minutes later, her hair brushed, her pajamas traded for a casual blouse and jeans.

I nodded and went back to reading.

"Whatcha readin'?" She asked, seemingly more high and bubbly than she usual is. Somehow, I didn't mind and was able to tolerate it.

"Hn," I said, not looking up from my reading. I sensed her moving closer to read along.

"I think Miroku's company is doing good, but if he keeps raising prices like that, it wouldn't end as well," Surprised that she perfectly voiced what I was thinking, I gave her a brief glance. Her eyes were glued to the paper, darting about as she scanned the details.

"Hn."

Even though we could barely keep up a long conversation, I could tell that she was a hardworking and diligent woman. Observant and sensitive too.

"2 more weeks before we have to get back into that crowd," she sighed as she straightened up.

"I'm going to go read a book," she announced before heading towards the hallways. Her chin up, back straight, always walking confidentially in what seemed like a natural habit.

Little things like those are what keeps me entertained and interested.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Actually, I don't think I'll be able to update as quickly as I'd like to..so I'm going to have to just make it so I update this whenever I can, and not in 2-3 days, gomen!<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading, R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Chuckle

_**[Drabble]**__** But You Didn't**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Chuckle**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Driven by old nightmares, I couldn't sleep and woke up early this morning. After I was done with my morning route, I noted that after another week, the vacation/honeymoon will be over. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Sesshomaru was already awake and ready for another day. I guess he was a morning person. Being the opposite, my dead-asleep senses wouldn't have caught him waking up whatsoever. Then again, a demon would most likely be naturally silent.

He was particularly irritated this morning. While I was making breakfast for myself, I heard him constantly murmur cusses as he read the newspaper.

There was really nothing I could do except for watch and listen as his calm demeanor cracks.

I did try to comfort him, though, when his behavior became out of hand. He started swearing louder and louder, tearing paper as he read. I could only watch as he whipped out his phone, dialed a number, and instantly began to curse and bellow once the other side picked up. It was frustrating. When he hung up, his eyes held a slight red tinge.

"Calm down," was all I said, but I guess his patience was already at the verge of snapping. He looked up at me, at where I sat across the table from him.

"Stay out of it," he snapped, but he wasn't done, "I do not need a lowly human comforting me."

That snapped at my own patience. I glared at him, he glared back. My patience snapped, I said, "Do not speak of me that way. Even though I am only human, I still have dignity, pride, why should I heed to your commands? You don't scare me, and you never will."

Then... he chuckled.

Chuckled.

It was a low and rich sound, his chuckle.

I could only stare in awe as he chuckled. When he looked back at me, his eyes were back to normal, and I saw something like respect in his golden depths.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thanks for waiting and reading, R&amp;R!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 7: Amuse Me

_**Drabble Story: But You Didn't**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Amuse Me**_

_**Disclaimer: The character are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

* * *

><p><strong>SesshomaruTaisho-san:**

"Amuse me," I said as I looked across the table at the fascinating yet frustrating woman. She hesitated and stood up from her seat. My eyes followed her as she rounded the table to stand next to me.

In the next moment, I was sitting on the floor, my chair pulled out behind me and my shins throbbing with slight pain. I looked at her, surprised and asked the question that came to mind.

"Are you a hanyo?" I was fairly sure she wasn't, but her strength didn't seem that of a human.

"No, I just have black belt in three different martial arts," she replied. Flashing a quick smile, she picked up my cup and drained its contents easily, although I knew she despised coffee.

The woman was getting more entertaining by day.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow slightly. "If I was not surprised, you wouldn't have been able to accomplish such feat," I said, referring back to her act of martial moves.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hn. If you put it that way, yes." I kept my face impassive, although I was truly amused inside.

"Yeah? C'mon, you're on."

**. . .**

She had extraordinary agility and speed for a human; she sidestepped, avoided, dodged and returned my attacks. At the least, I was amazed, but demon strength naturally win's over a human's, so I eventually won the dual.

"That was cheating!" I looked at her, wondering if she was speaking of our strength differences.

"How so?"

"There wasn't any rules, and you have a way taller and larger body, and not to mention, you distract me!" She pouted.

I raised my eyebrow at her, surprised that she didn't mention what I was thinking.

"There were no rules, hence, cheating would be impossible." I said tonelessly, watching as she both winced and grinned sheepishly.

"You're too logical, stop."

"Hn." There was a moment of silence, and then she asked, "Oi, what am I to you?"

I turned my head towards her, surprised at the question. Honestly, I had no answer. That frustrated me, so I said the obly thing that came to mind.

"You amuse me."

Her expressions changed from confused to mad and then another emotion I couldn't name.

What is it?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>There ya go.<strong>_

_**R&R, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
